


Не умру

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: ...трудно теперь искать в тюремной яме израненного палача (с).
Kudos: 3





	Не умру

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках челленджа «100 х 100» (ключ №23 — «Друг») для команды fandom Dark Games 2019 на ФБ-2019; игровая предыстория — осуждение Вершителя и неудачная попытка Марка напасть на Тунона.

«Власть Закона» до сих пор хранит тепло руки Тунона. Молот мешает Архонту Шпилей, когда тот со всех ног бежит по тюрьме под залом Суда.

— Марк! — зовет Архонт. — Марк! Где ты?

Одну из камер — он знает — заливал свет, пока Тунон был жив. Какую именно? Магическое сияние угасло после гибели Архонта Правосудия, и трудно теперь искать в тюремной яме израненного палача. Ничуть не легче, чем выбирать между учителем и другом.

Десятки клеток. Десятки дверей. Бесконечный бег.

Наконец Архонт находит Марка, безоружного, неподвижно лежащего на холодном полу.

— Марк, это я! Все закончилось… Не умирай, Марк!

Слабый смешок в ответ:

— Теперь не умру, малыш.


End file.
